


The First Snow

by myxtae



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxtae/pseuds/myxtae
Summary: Asi es como vive Lee Jaeno la dulce magia de amor, donde las nevadas le brindaban valor.





	

Todo a su alrededor era un manto blanco y la nieve aún no se detenía, el frió era insoportable. Era un escenario perfecto, para quedarse en casa a ver películas navideñas y tomar chocolate, pero Jeno tuvo la grandiosa idea llevar a cabo su primera cita con HyeJie esa noche.

Jeno tenía ganas increíbles de golpearse en el primer farol que viera, es que, ¿Qué le paso por la cabeza para considerar salir en una noche de invierno? ¿Qué le hizo creer que salir con HyeJie en ese momento era una buena idea? Y para colmo llevaba media hora tarde.

Había llegado tan feliz a casa luego de confesarse en el jardín de rosales en su escuela, que se le había pasado el tiempo fantaseando con ese momento. El simple hecho de recordarlo hacia que su corazón se agite, sus mejillas se tornen rosas y no deje de sonreír. Había sido todo tan perfecto, las mejillas rosadas de HyeJie le declaraban los nerviosa que estaba, por un momento su corazón se detuvo cuando ella le dio la espalda luego de su confesión, sintió que algo dentro de él se rompía, poco a poco su corazón se empezaba acelerar esta vez de temor, cuando HyeJie volvió a mirar, se esperaba lo peor, tenía la mirada caída y estaba a punto de llorar. Sintió a HyeJie moverse de su sitio, el choco pie y el pequeño ramo de camelias blancas estaban por soltarse de sus manos, había cerrado fuertemente los ojos para no sentir el azote del rechazo, pero cuando los abrió unos zapatos negros estaban frente a los suyos, sintió una mano tomar su mejilla con delicadeza y fue subiendo su cabeza poco a poco, con temor fue mirando al frente, al llegar al frente pudo notarlo, era ella, tenía sus brillantes ojos sonriendo para él, sus mejillas estaban rosadas y una sonrisa tímida en sus labios. HyeJie tomo la palabra y le dijo lo que tanto había esperado: “Sí, quiero salir contigo”.

Cuando despertó de su ensoñación, habían transcurrido ya cinco minutos más. Aun le faltaba una cuadra para llegar, así que tomo su nueva motivación y emprendió carrera, fue corriendo hasta el lugar en el parque acordaron. Con cada minuto que iba veía sus esperanzas de encontrarla morir, cada vez las calles estaban más solitarias, mas vacías, hasta el frio se sentía más fuerte contra sus mejillas. Al llegar, Jeno se paralizo al ver el panorama, sintió su corazón romperse por segunda vez en el día, el parque estaba vació, no era de extrañarse con el clima, sumándole sus treinta y cinco minutos de tardanza. Miro su reloj, era demasiado tarde.

Dirigió su mirada un par de veces por cada rincón del parque mientras tomaba asiento en la banca junto a él. Pero fue inútil, HyeJie no se encontraba por ningún lado; agacho la cabeza derrotada, su corazón se oprimía y se recriminaba su irresponsabilidad. Él le había fallado, en su primera cita, no podía sentirse peor, luego de la hermosa mañana de declarase, ¿así era como acabaría todo tan rápido?, lo arruino todo y aun ni empezaban. Sintió que los ojos le ardían, una lágrima empezó a caer por su mejilla izquierda y acompañado a ella la nevada otra vez empezaba a caer.

Estaba llorando.

Sus mejillas estaban húmedas.

Lloraba en silencio, porque hasta le parecía incorrecto alborotar la calma a su alrededor.

—¿Jeno? ¿Sucede algo? –pregunto una tímida voz, que reconocía muy bien.

Al levantar la vista se encontró con HyeJie. Tenía su lindo ceño fruncido y su mirada plagada de preocupación. Portaba un suéter que aparentemente no era el más adecuado para la estación, pero aun así, ella sonreía para animarlo.

Jeno, se debatió en que hacer, ¿sería correcto abrazarla?, sin volver a pensarlo se ubicó rápidamente frente ella.

—HyeJie, tu… estás aquí –luego la abrazó sorpresivamente, transmitiendo su gratitud y cariño en él.

—Por su puesto –sonríe ante él luego de terminar el abrazo –Fui a buscar una barra de chocolate, hacía frio y creí que necesitarías un poco de calor extra.

Jeno observo su hermoso rostro sonrojado una vez más, podía asegurar que él se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, y esa idea solo le hizo sonreír ampliamente.

—Ahora que estas aquí, no necesito nada más.

Vio a HyeJie tomar un poco de valor respirando un poco para luego decirle.

—Ahora que estamos aquí, no podría necesitar otra cosa para ser feliz.

—Con la primera nevada tomé el valor de confesarme, con nuestra primera nevada tome el valor para abrazar, espero no tener que llegar jamás a pensar en el momento de una última nevada, porque gracias a ti, mis inviernos se volvieron cálidos y amorosos. Te quiero HyeJie.

Jeno sentía su corazón explotar, sus mejillas y su rostro en general no podía estar sonrojado y HyeJie no se quedaba atrás, ella había tomado el valor que tomar sus manos y en ese momento descubrió que nunca antes había amado tanto la nieve, estando con ella descubrió que los inviernos no eran fríos y las noches no eran vacías. Junto a ella descubrió el sentimiento de un corazón desenfrenado, los celos tontos y sobretodo descubrió que un “te quiero” volvió la noche más fría en la más cómoda y alegre primavera.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, este es la primera historia que escribí y publico de NCT, era inicialmente para un concurso pero supere el número de palabras límite y no pude llegar a presentarlo, así que decidí compartirlo. Espero que les guste y me muestren su apoyo.


End file.
